memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Franklin (NX-326)
, 2263|Star Trek Beyond}} | registry = NX-326 | affiliation = United Earth/Federation, Earth Starfleet/Starfleet | icon1 = | commander = Balthazar Edison, | launched = 22nd century | status = missing (2164), succeeded in name by the , recovered in 2263 in the ''Kelvin'' timeline | altimage = USS Franklin on Altamid.jpg | altcaption = USS Franklin partially buried on Altamid. }} The USS ''Franklin'' (NX-326) was a starship of the 22nd century. Service history The Franklin originated as a United Earth starship in Earth Starfleet service in the 22nd century, notably as the first Warp 4 prototype. ( ) This vessel was one of a number of vessels named Franklin, for various persons and places that share that name, including Benjamin Franklin, a statesman of Earth history. Another ship in service in the year 2159 also shared this name, the . ( }}) After service to Earth as the prototype Warp 4 vessel, this vessel was eventually adopted into Federation Starfleet service, commanded by Balthazar M. Edison, following the founding of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) On 01 July 2164, Uraei accessed Starfleet Command and generated an order to have Mosel Thomas assigned to the Franklin. Thomas had been part of Admiral Ko Ji-hoon and Professor Aaron Ikerson's conspiracy attempt against Uraei. ( |Control}}) The Franklin disappeared in 2164 during a mission in the Gagarin Radiation Belt. Popular speculation ranged from the ship being captured by Romulans to being captured by a giant green hand. In truth, the Franklin was displaced by a wormhole, and crash-landed on the planet Altamid. Only Edison and two others survived. ( ) ''Kelvin'' timeline In the Kelvin timeline, the Franklin was rediscovered in 2263 by Captain and the survivors of the crashed on the planet Altamid. By then, it was the home of Jaylah, who had placed it under a holographic cloak to hide the ship from Edison, who by then was known as Krall. Repairing the Franklin, Kirk and the crew of the late starship Enterprise left Altamid and defeated Krall as he attempted to destroy Yorktown Station with a bio-weapon. After the incident, the ship crashed into Yorktown Station, with the surviving crew members disembarking there. ( |sub = Boldly Go}}; ) Specifications The Franklin was the first starship of Earth's Starfleet to reach warp four. Among its armaments were pulsed phase cannons and spatial torpedoes, with polarized hull plating for defense. Among its vehicles were some shuttlepods and a PX-70 motorcycle. Some uniforms, jackets and medical equipment were left aboard. Also a collection of music, which included " ", was kept in a music player. ( ) Crew Appendices Connections Background This Franklin s time as the prototype Warp 4 ship, in the primary universe timeline, would have been in Earth-service prior to subsequent Warp 5 ships that had been built during Star Trek: Enterprise. The Star Trek Beyond ship, in the course of the film, was revealed to have been adopted into Federation Starfleet service in the 2160s decade, after }} showed a , in the Earth-Romulan War era of the year 2159. It is possible the Warp 4 ship Franklin had been taken out of service and then recommissioned after the Strider-class Franklin s retirement, or the two vessels had been in service concurrently (possibly with one or both having a different namesake). A third possibility is that the changed premise between the sources means there are alternating realities at play. Since no source explains the mechanism for any possible timeline-discontinuity, this wiki does not present any such speculation. In reality, the Franklin was named for director 's father, Frank Lin. The registry was derived from 3/26, the late Leonard Nimoy's birthday. http://trekcore.com/blog/2016/07/heres-where-the-franklin-fits-in-the-star-trek-timeline/ Appearances and references Appearances * External link * Category:22nd century starships Category:Earth Starfleet starships Category:22nd century Earth starships Category:Federation starships Category:22nd century Federation starships Category:Federation starships (alternate reality)